oneshot: ColoVene
by DamistaH
Summary: Hey! Un serie de historias relacionados con mi Otp Colombia y Venezuela,se pueden encontrar muchas historias, me encargare que sea asi, de verdad me gusta esta pareja, y no se encuentra mucho material de ella, asi que, aquí estará este pequeño espacio para estos dos unidos por la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba perdida en el espacio, bloqueo, y decepción, mi pendrive se dañó con todas las historias. Y No tiene reparación, no solo tenía historias, tenía muchas otras cosas, aaaah…bueno, siempre es comenzar de nuevo ¿no? , En fin

Les traje esta pequeña historia, serán, cortas historias de mi OTP,Colombia y Venezuela.

* * *

La semana de reuniones fue en gran parte, un caso de desacuerdos y algunas discusiones, algunas bromas acidas, luego recuerdo que así son mis hermanos y toda la tensión se alivia.

Es bueno ver sus rostros reunidos después de las largas reuniones, fuera de los problemas políticos, deudas, problemas ambientales, deudas, compras, algunos problemas de límites, lejos de todo esto, me hace pensar que somos una familia y me llena de un profundo bienestar.

Al descanso para almorzar, buscábamos un lugar donde pudiéramos comer, y donde aceptaran a tantas bocas, en nuestra búsqueda mi estómago gruñe, muchos tienen sus gustos y comidas

Muchos proponen y yo también, Ajiaco, eso sin duda me encantaría, como bendición de madre, todos los demás proponen su comida, no llegan a un acuerdo, y no encontraremos un lugar donde comer todo eso. Poco a poco, cada quien forma sus grupos de conversación mientras en la búsqueda esperamos encontrar algo.

Chile comentaba que necesitaba comer algo pesado, pues, sería el próximo en hablar, y necesitaba _activarse._

**-solo espero que no te de una embolia**- Bromea el argentino, Chile refunfuña, y lo mira feo. Oh esa mirada.-

Recomiendo que no fuera una comida tan fuerte.

Somos una manada de países, caminando en grupos, en busca de un lugar donde nos acepten nuestros estómagos, o done alcancen las mesas. Los centros americanos y los del caribe hablan en su grupo. Argentina, Ecuador, Bolivia y Chile conversan de Dios sabrá qué. Uruguay, Paraguay junto con Perú. Y Brasil con su acento que es casi evidente de identificar conversa con Venezuela, que veo, ha estado muy callado en la reunión.

Pero ahora él se ríe con el acento del moreno, siempre le pareció divertido el acento de Brasil. Y bueno, no era malo su español, pero, su acentico era simpático.

Sentí una profunda curiosidad por saber que hablaban, y casi, sentí el deseo de unirme, con el rabillo del ojo observe al azabache y al moreno, sus rostros sonrientes, de un tema que desconozco, abro la boca para opinar algo. Cuando.

**- ¿Qué quieres comer tú, Colombia**? – Me pregunta una voz femenina, y veo que es Panamá, oh…Me incorporo, y centro mis ojos en ella

**-Ajiaco, Claro.-** Respondí, y sin darme cuenta inicie una conversación con ella que sonríe en cada cosa que comentamos, como que…No creo que consigamos toda la comida…o todas la mesas, o como que Alfred se tuvo que ir a comer solo, ella me dice que debimos de haberlo invitado, por mí, no hay problema, el problema sería si él se sintiera cómodo con mis hermanos, y sus modismos raros, o si ellos se sintieran bien con el americano. No lose, no lo pensé bien.

No estaba pensando mucho en él, estaba pensando en donde se había metido Venezuela, no lo veo con Brasil. No, no estoy ciego, no lo veo.

Panamá me hablo, y perdí el hilo de la conversación, parpadeo. Miro a panamá y luego al frente.

**- ¿Qué?** – Pregunte, y me sentí un idiota- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra vaina… - **Creo que el hambre me afecta…** -Suspire pesadamente.

Por fin lo veo salir junto con Argentina con un gesto insatisfecho.

-**No tiene puesto para tanta gente….**-Lo escucho decir-

**- ¿Qué?** –Dije por inercia, el me miro-

**-No tienen espacio**- Me dice, Asiento.

Mucho suspiran por la espera, proponen lo que yo ya sabía desde el principio de esta búsqueda, cada quien busco su lado, en sus grupos, yo que quería tenerlos en una gran mesa con todos, reunidos...

Los del caribe y centroamericano forman su grupo y deciden buscar otro lugar donde comer.

Brasil, Venezuela, Argentina, Chile, Bolivia y Ecuador.

Perú, Paraguay, Uruguay, Panamá.

Y me di cuenta que quede solo. Estaba distraído en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que cada quien tenía su grupito armado. Carajo…

Los veo a todos, mi vista pasa por cada uno de sus rostros que conozco bien… ¿eso es un nuevo lunar Perú? …Aunque me tuviera que aguantar las bromas de Argentina, quería comer con Venezuela, hace tanto que no comparto mesa con él, y sé que a veces Argentina puede ser algo…Molesto..

Venezuela me mira, y me sonrió. Me hizo un gesto con las cejas que no supe que me dijo.

**- ¿Qué vas a comer, Colombia?** – Parpadeo y pierdo el contacto visual, Panamá me habla, veo a Venezuela volverse, sonriéndole a Brasil. –

Y se van. Carajo…

-**Ah..Panamá. Ajiaco, estaría bien…** -Dije, luego de lanzar un suspiro algo pesado, inconscientemente me rasco el estómago, pero, sinceramente, solo quería pasar algo de tiempo libre con Venezuela, porque…tengo tiempo que no hablo con él..

Ojo. No me molesta panamá.

Pero…yo de verdad…quería…comer con...

-**Bueno,…vamos pues, a ver si encontramos ..** –me dice con su sonrisa morena, me lleva con los otros, y en fin…Tuve que comer con ellos. Que no fue desagradable, la verdad, pudimos conseguir el ajiaco, mi salvación. Me lo comí con tanto gusto.

Y con mi estómago más que satisfecho, nos sobro tiempo para reposar y hablar un poco más, veo que todos están más activos, con más energía, bueno, y hasta yo me encuentro sonriendo con la orilla del vaso de plástico en mis labios, mordisqueándolo, con leve ansiedad, es culpa de mi curiosidad por saber que habrá comido Venezuela,…¿Qué fue ese gesto? …y ¿Por qué me estoy preguntando tantas vainas?, seguro el gesto era solo uno de sus saludos, o despedidas. Estoy divagando en mis pensamiento, y sin saberlo, recorro el lugar con los ojos sin darme cuenta de lo que hablan los demás.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** – Escucho, y vuelvo los ojos a la mesa-

**-Ah…no, nada..** –Respondí aun incorporándome-

Me excuse que la comida me dejo bobito, que tenía ganas de dormir, pero, realmente creo que estoy pensando demasiado, estoy, demasiado distraído. Y creo que panamá y sospecha, porque me dedica una miradita, una que no me gustó mucho, yo alcanzo a suspirar. Oh…No..ahora tengo sueño..

｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ **°°°°DAMISTA°°°** ｡◕‿◕｡｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡

Di un gran bostezo.

**- ¡Muchacho! Cuidado me comes**- Escucho aun lado de mí, y sentí pena, me cubrí la boca, y vuelvo. **- ¿ya comiste?** – Me pregunto Venezuela-

Mi corazón se aceleró un poco, solo un poco, tome un respiro y lo veo sentarse a mi lado, coloca su carpeta y su banderita, arrima la silla, se pone comido.

**-Si…** - Conteste quitando mi mano del rostro- **¿y tú?** – El asintió, con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Qué comiste?** – Pregunta-

**-Ajiaco- **

Hace un sonido de mmmmm…pero de esos, que cuando comes algo delicioso, yo solo sonrió, el rie.

**-Me gustaría comerlo. Tengo tiempo que no lo hago ** -me dijo, y lo observe hablar, con atención, Por fin…

Se rasca el cabello oscuro, y se aflojo un poco la corbata, te entiendo estar vestido así, da calor…pero a ti, te va bien, digo, estas delgado, y me gustan tus brazos con mangas largas, sobretodo sin son blancas, esa camisa blanca te queda muy bien, y los pantalones de tela negros, lisitos, planchaditos…con el filo perfecto.

Suspiro a ver tu figura sentada.

**-Puedo hacértelo… -** Dije.-

**- ¿Qué?** – Me miras con más atención, casi confundido…

**-El ajiaco…Puedo hacértelo.** – el hizo salir un leve "aaah" de su boca, asintiendo y desvió la vista hacia sus papeles, hubo un leve silencio…

Y me sonroje...

¿Eso sonó tan doble sentido? ¿De verdad? …es decir no fue mi primera intensión. Pero ¿Cómo pude decir algo tan directo? _Puedo hacértelo- _

_¿En qué carajo estoy pensado? _

Ruedo mis ojos hacia él y veo sus orejas sonrojadas, Oh carajo…

**- ¿y bien?** – Me atreví a romper el hielo. **- ¿quieres o no? –**

**- ¿el ajiaco? –**

Venezuela, ¿Qué otra cosa estamos hablando?

Asentí.

**-Dale, ¿Por qué no?** –Me sonríes, suspiro, y seguido de esto tuve un leve bostezo, que te contagie porque bostezaste también. – **aaah~ hace sueño… **

Eres adorable. Creo que pensé en voz alta, o tal vez no…no lo sé. No importa.

Chile habla.

La reunión da comienzo, me muero del sueño. Debo aguantarme hasta que todo termine, por suerte solo él tiene que hablar, y nos largamos. Quiero dormir…

No puedo concentrarme. No puedo. No puedo… ¿Qué me pasa? Miro a todos, en una vista panorámica, todos observan a Chile como se debería ¿no?, porque soy el único que mira al vacío o a sus papeles sin leer, no preste atención en toda la reunión con respecto a Chile, Estoy muy distraído.

Venezuela lo nota a la primera, cuando estoy fastidiado, suelo moverme mucho los ojos, de aquí para allá, de ahí para acá…suelo mover mucho el pie, impaciente.

**- ¿tomaste café?** – Me pregunta en un suave susurro que me endulza-

**-No…** -

**-Con razón**- Me dice, sonríe sin mostrar los dientes- **espera que terminemos y tomamos uno, yo tampoco he tomado en toda la tarde... – **

Asiento.

Esto no puede ser más perfecto.

Cuando la reunión termina, mi teléfono sonó, formando un escándalo en la sala. Bogotá… Me llama, y me dice que le mande el informe… ¡el informe!, hundo mi rostro entre los papeles, le dije que lo tendría listo para esta el final de la semana…El problema es que no lo he comenzado….

Colgué.

Adiós café, adiós ajiaco,….

**-Vene- **

**- ¿eh? ¿Qué paso?** – Me pregunta preocupado, con un rostro, que Dios…mejor no digo nada-

**-Creo que no podré hacerte el ajiaco-** ni podre dormir... – **Hoy…**

El me miro, arqueo ambas cejas y asintió, movió los labios, me dijo que no importaba, que él tenía que hacer algo antes, como llamadas entre otras cosas, y dormir…wow, me hace feliz pensar que no soy el único que tiene sueño.

Él se enjuagó el ojo izquierdo, de la manera más adorable…me le quede viendo, embobado…Dios..

**- ¿puedo ir a tu habitación más tarde?** – Pregunte-

**- ¿eh? ¿No tenías trabajo? –**

**-me falta lo de chile. No preste atención**- El suspira pesadamente-

**-Bueno dale...** – Me dices, y satisfecho, guarde mis cosas y me fui al hotel.

｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ **°°°°DAMISTA°°°** ｡◕‿◕｡｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡

Abrí los ojos, y supe que quería morir…, mire el reloj de la mesa de noche, son las 6 pm. Se suponía, o eso creía yo, que comenzaría a hacer el informe. Se suponía. ¡Me quede dormido! Solo me recosté. Y me vengo despertando ahorita, mierda…

Hasta tengo la misma ropa.

Salí de la cama, como un cadáver viviente, quería seguir durmiendo, pero el informe… Y …¡Vene!...

Choque mi cabeza contra la pared solo para despertarme e ir al baño, se desnude, y entre a la ducha, me bañe y termine de despertarme, pensé en el informe,…y en Vene…y ..aaaahh! .

Colombia compórtate.

Salí empapado, me seque, busque ropa, cómoda, y me vestí.

Visitare a Vene y luego vendré a hacer el informe, o comenzarlo.

Salí por la puerta, como alma que lleva el diablo y la luz del pasillo me aturdió por escasos segundos, trote por el pasillo, hacia el ascensor, quería ir al quinto piso. Como la canción de Ricardo Arjona. Hehe~

Subo, y suena el _ding_…el quinto piso, espero no tocar fondo... .

Recorro el pasillo, y busco la habitación 75.

Hay esta, y toco,…nada. Otra vez...

.

.

.

**-Vene… ¿estás? –** Hablo a la tercera, cuando vuelvo a tocar, pegue el oído de la puerta, y escuche el seguro, así que me despegue.

La puerta se entreabrió. Tu cabello oscuro asomándose, con una mirada fija en mí…

**-Si… Pensé que no vendrías**- Me dijo abriéndola un poco más…él está…solo en bermudas...- **Me quede dormido. **

¡wow!, Gracias Dios, no soy el único.

**-Bueno, ya llegue- **

Me deja pasar y siento el aire acondicionado en la habitación, si estaba dormido, entro a la salita, muy linda, coqueta, con…muchos papeles en la mesa, Ah…¿vene?, ¿Dónde te metiste?. Doy media vuelta, y miro por toda la habitación, camino, abro la puerta, su dormitorio, frio y oscuro.

**- ¿Vene?- **

**- ¿Qué?** – Escuche de la oscuridad- **No enciendas la luz… **-me dijo al poco tiempo que entre...- **Tengo sueño…es tu culpa por llegar tan tarde...**

**-¿Dónde estás?** – Pregunto, sin evitar sentirme algo culpable por que…bueno, veo que esta semi dormido al hablar- **Perdón hombre.. **

**-Perdón…Un coño…** - Me dijo sin mucha fuerza, yo reí…-

Avanzo, por la fría habitación, no podía ver mucho, golpeo mi rodilla con algo, es duro frio y doloroso… ¡Carajo!.

**- ¿Venezuela? ¿Estas despierto? –**Gemí.

**-No…-** Oh si, estas dormido. Y te creí…

Por fin encuentro la cama, de sabanas frías, me siento, y busco con el tacto…y encuentro…y te encuentro.

**- ¿en serio te vas a dormir? –** No responde. A veces puedes ser un poco egoísta, ¿Qué no ves que vine a visitarte? …aunque llegue tarde. - **¿Vene…te dormiste?** –

Me incline y el colchón crujió un poco. Por más que abro los ojos, no puedo ver mucho, solo un sitúela, no sé si me juegas una broma, pero, te escucho respirar…Por lo menos sé que estas vivo.

**-Acuéstate conmigo…-** escuche decir

¡Ah! ¿queee?, escuche …¿escuche bien? . Guarde silencio, por los segundos que…me colore intensamente. No…no puede ser que Venezuela este diciendo eso, seguro está dormido, así que, me aparte de él sentándome en la orilla.

**- ¿no quieres? .-** ok…esto me confirma que está bien despierto. Esto solo empeora mi sonrojo. - **¿no tienes sueño también? …**

_Oh… _

_Era eso… _

Quiero pegarme un tiro, por creer eso De Venezuela… aunque me ilusione… ¡pero no viene al caso! .

**-B..Bueno… pero solo un rato, tengo que hacer ese informe**. – y alce un poco la sabana me quite los zapatos, y me metí con él, Venezuela no se movió de su posición, boca arriba, yo lo imite, la cama era grande, pero, solo quería estar cerca de él.. –

Lo escucho suspirar…su pecho subió y bajo…

Dios mío, ¿por qué me provoca asi?, no tiene camisa, y siento sus piernas rozar las mías…además de sus brazos, y…su cabello huele bien, ¿eso es coco? …no…no se qué es, Huele rico. No hayo de que hablar, no hayo que hacer, solo sé que Venezuela está respirando suavemente por la boca…y no me molesta, me lo imagino…y es tan tierno…

¿Por qué no hay luz?, Carajo…

Me voy acostumbrando a la oscuridad…no es tan oscura…puedo ver sus pestañas cerradas…y su rostro inclinado a un lado. ¡De verdad se durmió!.

Se acuesto de un lado, me está dando sueño… y…bostezo.

**- ¿Vene? …No duermas…** -Demasiado tarde…ya lo hizo y no responde. **- ¿comiste ya? Ya deben de ser las 8… **

Enciendo la pequeña lámpara que está en él toma corriente. La luz es tenue y…por fin puedo ver… No puedo creer que se haya dormido de verdad, estando yo aquí. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Se durmió y no me dio las notas ¡mierda! , se mueve, se acuesta boca abajo con la cabeza a un lado, la sabana le cubre solo la mitad de la espalda…y no me resisto a verle…con sus pecas…que bajan hacia su….

Ok…¡ya!.

Me limitare a tocar su cabello, solo para sentir su espesura y suavidad sobre mis dedos, se mueve un poco y suspira emitiendo un sonidito…

**-Vene…-**se escapa de mí. Al verlo dormir como un bebe satisfecho, con su rostro relajado, El respira pesadamente en un momento, mueve sus brazos debajo de la almohada, se me escapa un aliento, algo nervioso, aquí…justo aquí olvido la familia, dejas de ser mi "hermano", por un simple deseo mío. –

Por qué no quiero que sea mi hermano, al tenerlo tan cerca, para otros él podía ser, un hermano, un país muy rico, un representante, un simple amigo que conocieron en una espera de un taxi. Lo que sea. Para mí era diferente, lo desde el momento en que decidí no bañarnos juntos en el rio, o no compartir ciertas cosas, supe que algo pasaba en mi…pero, no me di cuenta hasta que España me conto una historia de amor…todo quedo claro entonces.

Acaricio su cabello, mientras me pierdo patéticamente en su rostro, en su expresión suave, su cabello negro y liso se me escapa de los dedos, huelen bien. Me encuentro suspirando con una sonrisa atontada solo me acerco a ti para aspirar tu aroma, caigo en cuenta que estoy pecho…con pecho.

**-Vene…-**no responde, en serio se durmió, no se sentirme bien por tenerlo así, o mal porque de verdad me hubiese gustado pasar algo de tiempo con él, más activo, no lo sé, aunque de las dos formas está bien

No sé qué hora es, y no me importa, me siento bien, mi corazón no deja de saltar, puedo sentir el tuyo, aunque con un ritmo más lento, bajo mis dedos, toco tus orejas, cuello, hasta deslizarme por tus hombros y brazos.

¿Qué me está pasando?, no es que quiera, pero, si quiero tocarte, porque me provoca de una forma que ni tú mismo te imaginas…

Mis manos se detuvieron en tu cintura, y acaree allí por inercia con la yema de mis dedos.

Escuche un "mmmm". ¿Por qué sonreí? No le preste la suficiente atención, seguí con mis dedos, y el solo dejaba salir ese sonidito tan tierno, hasta que sentí su abdomen tensarse.

**-no hagas eso…-** escuche un susurro-

Lo miro, y me cuenta que había abierto los ojos, me mirabas fijamente.

**- ¿Por qué?- **

**-Me da cosquilla.- **

**-Oh ya… - **

**-Si…- **

Me acerco y te suelto, acomodándome, casi con nuestras frentes juntas, y ambas narices rozándose…coquetamente.

**- ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo?** – pregunte con una voz que…ni yo me reconocí. Moviste una ceja, y no veo que te incomode que invada tu espacio…-

**-Ok…Hermano. – **

Y Allí estaban…mis ojos llenos de deseo por ti, fue como un interruptor, algo bajo en mí, me muerdo los labios en un instinto, doy un suspiro. No…no me gusto eso. Es decir…no era mi hermano, dejamos se serlo desde hace mucho. Hago un gesto de inconformidad.

**-No somos hermanos, Vene…-** Dijo con una seriedad preocupante

**-Oh…ya…-**Recordaste, te agujaste los ojos, evitando mi mirada.

Ladeo el rostro, y en un movimiento me acerco a ti, uno mis labios con los tuyos, los siento tan suaves como antes, aunque estas sorprendido no haces ningún gesto agresivo. …No es la primera vez que lo hago, te he besado en muchas oportunidades que me has dado.

Y siempre disfruto cada una de esas oportunidades, me aventura en tus labios hasta que veo que sea suficiente. Debo confesar que se me hace difícil controle el deseo de devorarte.

Me separo unos centímetro, tomas aire y quitas las manos de tu rostro.

**-Estúpido…- **

**-Bueno, ¿ves? , los hermanos no harían algo como esto- **

No importa cuánto intentes regresar al pasado donde te decía hermano, todo cambio cuando comencé a crecer. España nos dijo que el incesto era un pecado, pero, que no éramos hermanos de sangre, el solo nos reunió en una familia, siendo países, no podemos morir…entonces…viviría toda mi vida con este doloroso s

* * *

entimiento de no saber que sentir por ti…

No lo quiero como un hermano, no, nada que ver, ese es un sentimiento muy…sutil para lo que siento por él, lo amo tanto que me quema no poder decírselo a diario.

**-Si…lo sé- **

Sonrió, y lo vuelvo a besar, con más ánimos, con más pasión, me doy cuenta que pierdo el control, siempre me pasara lo mismo con él, siempre pierdo el control contigo…No sé qué haces.

Te mueves, me abrazas, solo alcanzo a tomarte de la cintura mientras te acomodas hacia mí.

El solo besarte me pone a mil…

Te abres a mí en un beso casi tan deseoso como el mío, con caricias no tan inocentes, tú corazón saltando en tu pecho pegado al mío, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, con un abrazo fuerte contra mis costados, tu aroma impregnado en todo tu ser.

Era perfecto, sentir tus labios danzar junto a los míos, un calor en mi cuerpo se extiende, el aire me falta y me marea. ¿En qué me has convertido? …Estoy tocando tu piel, profanando tu boca, deleitándome con cada sonido…cada minúscula reacción propia de ti...

Un sentimiento casi bestial que…me come…

Te repetiré eternamente lo que siento por ti, que te amo tanto…_tanto_

Abro los ojos, me estiro, las sabanas están fría, debe ser ya de día, aprieto los ojos, los vuelvo a abrir y me levanto, sentándome.

**-Estoy. En mi ¿habitación?** - ¿y cómo llegue aquí? .Me miro, aún tengo mi traje…y mis zapatos…- **Carajo…**

Caigo en cuenta que fue un sueño, un sueño…muy cruel. ¿yo de…verdad estaba soñando?. Me hundo en mi decepción y entre mis sabanas…estoy que me muero de vergüenza…

Sera mejor volver a dormir…era todo un sueño…Un fantasía tan real, tan deliciosamente real.

_Toc toc toc toc._

**- ¡ah!-** alguien toco la puerta, ese grito fue poco masculino. Dios ¿Qué me pasa?, tomo un respiro y me levanto, me termino de quitar los zapatos. Camino con cuidado hacia la sala y de allí a la puerta. –

Vuelven a tocar, tomo la perilla y la giro, la abro. Oh…Eres tu… ¡Eres tú!, Mierda.

**-vehaasms..-** Balbucee algo…espérate ¿yo dije eso? , Venezuela me miro incrédulo con una expresión congelada**- V-Vene..** –

-**Me salieron raíces esperando.** – Oh…verdad. Chasquee la lengua-

-**Perdón…caí rendido**.-Solo dije eso- **¿Qué paso? Yo te hacia dormido...**

**-No, vine a traerte lo de Chile**... –Y me asomo una carpeta, muy linda-

Sonreí, y el permaneció serio. Tomo la carpeta, y se forma el silencio, por alguna razón…no, sé muy bien porque me sonroje, mírenlo, tiene una ropa liguera de esas que se usan cuando hace mucho calor, unas bermudas, con una franela de tela delgada, era azul claro. Este bueno. Si, Venezuela está bueno.

**- ¿No quieres entrar a tomar algo?** – Y te veo asentir-

Sonrió y el termia sonriendo, y allí están…mis ojos llenos de _deseo por ti…-_

* * *

**Gracias**

**Hasta la próxima. **

**¿sugerencias? **


	2. Chapter 2

Ya ~ Gracias por los comentarios, Heheh, esta es otra historia de dos caps. Disfruten.

* * *

**En las Navidades I**

Me gusta la navidad, de hecho es una de mis fiestas favoritas. ¿Cómo no serla? , era una fecha maravillosa, llena de encanto, veo la alegría en cada rincón, las luces, los colores…la comida. La comida, hay mucha comida, es un bufet de felicidad gustativa, la música, los villancicos...

En estas fechas en donde más me encuentro suspirando lleno de ilusión, sonríe solo, me entretengo viendo las velas encendidas, como la cera cae en el recipiente, tan lento como la llama consume el hilo.

Aunque esta fiesta me llena de alegría y a los míos, no puedo evitar sentirme…solo. Recuerdo estas fechas en años anteriores, y una gran cantidad de risas, comida y chistes, bailes…locuras, rezos, a veces silencio. Otras carcajadas que explotaban.

Pero ahora me encuentro suspirando en la cocina de mi casa, con una taza de café, y el desafío de muerte de desenredar las luces de navidad, de muchos colores, yo jure, de verdad, que las había guardado ordenadamente en su respectiva caja. ¿Cómo llego a esa maraña? , era una bola deforme, deforme sin fin ni comienzo.

Casi sentí ganas de romperá…y volverla a unir de alguna manera que es imposible, pero…tocara desenredar a mano. Solo... ¿mencione solo? Bueno. SOLO.

No es la primer vez que paso una Navidad tranquila, y no creo que fuera la última, este año ha sido fuerte…me tienen…de aquí para allá. "Colombia has esto, Colombia conoce a este, termina esto, comienza esto, tienes que viajar para allá... "… Una pesadilla, terminaba mamado.

Me preparo mentalmente para mi próxima obligación, descalzo en casa, siento el frío de diciembre en mis pies, y sé que me va a hacer daño, pero, de todos modos lo ignoro. Tengo un café caliente hermano… ¿Qué más bueno que un tinto?

Camino a la sala, decorada, esto de decorar se ve bonito, pero cansa, me encuentro con mi enemigo en afuera de su caja, esa bola de cables y bombillitos, en el piso, La tomo y me voy a el sofá, allí me pongo cómodo, no tengo prisa así que la observo con cuidado, es tan complicada, de verdad ¿Dónde está el final de esta vaina? ¿Y cómo termino así…?.

Tomo un sorbo de la taza y me quedo sentado en el Sofá hurgando en la bola de cables, una maraña de colores, solo escucho el sonido de los bombillitos golpearse, y los cables rozarse, además del aire acondicionado, hace frio, hace que lo puse en lo más mínimo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, cuando ya tenía partes de cables en mi regazo, pero sin un final definido ¿Cuánto me puede tomar esto?. Se me termino el tinto y yo sigo aquí…

El teléfono suena. Me saca de mis pensamientos. Vuelve a sonar, y vuelvo el rostro al teléfono, tiro cuidadosamente la maraña a un lado del sofá, y voy a este, suena por tercera vez y es cuando por fin lo toco.

Nada.

¿Llegue tarde o me están mamando gallo? , Lo vuelvo a colocar en su lugar, lo miro por segundos y regreso a la faena, no doy ni tres pasos cuando ya volvió a sonar. ¡Esta vez no me jode!

**- ¿ALO? –**

**-Alo… ¿David? – **

**-Si… ¿Quién es? – **

**- ¿Cómo que quien es?** – Ese acento me suena-

-**Mierda… ¿Vene?**

**-Coño…Si**- Reí-

**-Ay perdóneme…Vene… ¿Qué le paso a tu voz? – **

**-Nada. Mira…cuando quieras me vienes a abrir... - **¿Qué?

**- ¿la puerta? …¿Dónde estás? - **

**-En tu casa…. – **

Me quede en silencio, tal vez procesando esto, era diciembre…Venezuela estaba en la puerta de mi casa…, me llamo para que le abriera. Espérate... .

**-Colombia, mi vida, me estoy congelando aquí afuera…** -me dijo en un rasposo susurro cariñoso, y escuche la puerta ser tocada-

**-ya voy…ya voy-** Ni siquiera colgué, me lleve el teléfono conmigo, y tome las llaves y abro… - **Ya…**

Él está allí con una chaqueta azul claro, pantalones jean. No tan ajustados pero si le quedan bien, tenía un suéter negro, sin muchos detalles, eres friolento, por eso de seguro tienes esa chaqueta que te hace ver un poco-solo un poco- subido de peso.

Sonrió mostrando todos mis dientes, aun con el teléfono en la mano.

**-Que milagro verte por acá- **me le lance en una abrazo efusivo ¿Cómo no? , me alegraba de volver a ver su rostro, y en estas fechas. Era muy bueno –

El sonrió, y aunque no terminaba de guardar su teléfono, me recibió el abrazo, apretándome como maldad, yo lo aprieto, el me aprieta y me saca el aire…. Lo siento más flaco…¿adelgazo? .

Él sonríe, yo recupero el aire, me habla, y su voz me endulza, lo invito a entrar y la luz me deja verlo mejor, no ha crecido mucho, su cabello sigue tan brilloso, lacio y negro, un profundo negro, muchas veces me perdí en el, sus ojos claros, me recuerda a nuestro mar Caribe… Su piel trigueña: Lo desnude con la mirada. ..

**-No creí verte…hasta Año nuevo- **

Me mira con incredulidad mientras se quita la chaqueta, sus acciones se congelan. Yo me congelo, como si hubiese dicho algo malo…

**-Te….te dije que vendría… - **

**- ¿Si?** - ¿lo hizo? ¿LO HIZO? **– ¿Lo hiciste? –**

Venezuela asintió y dejo la chaqueta en la silla del comedor.

**- ¿no recuerdas? ….en la última reunión….¿recuerdas? …-** Y con toda la paciencia que podía tener el venezolano, espero mi respuesta, yo escarbé en mis recuerdos como un loco…

…..No recuerdo. ¡ah! Me voy a matar

**-Estaba Nica allí. Te lo dije…si quieres la llamo**

**-¡NO!** – Solté y detuve todo acto de que invocara a esa mujer- **No…ya. Ya recorde**- mentí, solo para que no sacara el celular y llamara – **Ya recordé… **

**-aja…-** Asintió. No puedo creer que olvide algo tan importante. E incluso con Nicaragua presente, es decir, Nicaragua y Venezuela juntas, esa imagen no se borraría de mi mente fácilmente….Infinito…despr**- Colombia**

**- ¿ah? – **

**-Mis manos…puedes…No se, dejarme moverlas. **

¡oh! Eso…

Lo suelto. Él se relaja y me ve a los ojos, me dice que se quedara hasta año nuevo, y….mi emoción no puede ser más grande, porque…es casi un mes, conmigo…conmigo, no con Brasil, no con Argentina…no con Cuba. No con Ecuador…no. Conmigo.

Solo no espero otro invitado, no es que me moleste, NO. ¡carajo! Si me molestaría, porque era perfecto, Venezuela y yo, compartiendo un mes, de fiestas, momentos, comida, ¡el cocina muy bien! Mi alegría se muestra en una sonrisa enorme con todos mis dientes visibles, él sonríe también.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** – Pregunta al ver que no digo nada más, es que aún no entro en mi alegría, es decir, No reacciono-

**-¡Ah!, no, nada- **

Lo olvida, relajo mi expresión, el asiente, dice que está cansado y me lo imagino, esa noche lo ayude a instalarse, tenía una maleta que por mi emoción no la note, era grande…pesada. Como ropa para un mes.

Esa noche fue mucho más agradable, nos quedamos en el cuarto hablando, hablando mucho, y no sé si era automático, pero no podíamos encontrar silencios incomodos, y si los habías se ahogaban en risa.

Una que otra, se ponía serio por algún comentario, pero, terminaba sonriendo al fin, me comento que las cosas en su casa siguen como siguen incluso cree que puede empeorar, lo que veo bueno es que como ya no tengo a Uribe como jefe, por lo menos nuestras relaciones mejoraron, me siento feliz de poder volver a tenerlos cerca después de escuchar esas horribles palabras que me separaron de él.

Los días pasaron y con eso, se me había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho, no sé dónde quedo aquella maraña que era mi peor enemigo, me distraje con mi invitado, mi querido invitado. Él debía de saber que yo no tenía un cuarto de invitados, y ni loco le digo que dormirá en el mueble, mi cama es grande, y no me molesta tanto su compañía.

No me molesta para nada de su compañía, no ha cambiado mucho o al menos yo lo percibo asi, de hecho, no mucho, me encuentro en la entrada, perdido en mis pensamientos, mientras el anda en la sala, no sé qué está haciendo, y yo tampoco solo me senté en la entrada con la vista perdida en los adornos, en…el jardín, en la calle, es la gente que pasaba por la acera frente a mi casa.

Pensé en muchas cosas. Cosas que ni yo mismo me reconocí…estoy divagando.

Me levanto, y voy a la sala, no lo veo, camino a la cocina, pero no está allí, solo el agua para el café en la cocina, esta hirviendo, apago el fuego la desmonto. Busco al azabache por el lugar, y nada. Toco el baño y nadie responde, voy a mi habitación, abro la puerta, y allí está de espaldas a mí, poniéndose la camisa, vi su espalda sus brazos, sus pecas en el cuello y los hombros, sus cicatrices, menos notorias.

Me quede en la puerta congelado, y un interruptor fue activado en mí, mis ojos bajaron por el contorno de su cuerpo y no sentí vergüenza de verlo.

Mis ojos bajaron por su columna hasta que la tela de su camisa lo oculto todo de mi vista, se volvió.

**- ¿desde cuándo estas allí?** - Me pregunta cuando me ve –

**-No mucho-** ¿Qué? ¿Estabas vistiéndote?, Oh que vaina, llegue tarde. – **Dejaste el agua hirviendo… **

Alzo las cejas, y emitió un "aaah", y caminaste hacia mí, de hecho, casi me atropellas, si no es porque abriste más la puerta, y salir trotando a la cocina, me quedo un momento más en la puerta, no se en que estaba pensando, quizás recapitulaba lo que había visto o un poco más.

**-Colombia ¿vas a querer café?** – Me pregunto desde la cocina, no respondo…se asoma por la puerta- **Mira… ¿escuchaste?** –

**-ah..ah..-**Vuelvo y aun distraído asiento. Voy a la cocina y él tiene una taza lista para mí cuando llego. –

La tomo y solo la acerco a mi rostro, aspiro el aroma, estoy muy distraído, todo culpa de esa imagen, él lo noto pero desconoce el motivo. Me chasque los dedos en frente de mis ojos.

**- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes?** – me pregunto.

**-Ah, no. No es nada**-digo y bebo mi café, no quería decirle que me encanto ver su figura, quizás borracho se lo hubiese dicho, y de paso, le canto una canción, un vallenato o una de Juanes, y él me mandaría a dormir.

Dormimos en la misma cama Vene, ¿Qué crees que pasara? , si le respondo, me golpearía…y fuerte.

Recuerdo su rostro cuando está enojado, sus hermosas cejas fruncidas, su boca tensa y sus mejilla rojas de ira, esa vez se me hizo imposible aliviarlo, creo que había discutido fuertemente con Cuba…No recuerdo muy bien, pero su había sido una fuerte discusión, lo único que me pedía en un tono bastante fuerte era "Vete de aquí, que no quiero apagar la arrechera contigo"

Pero esa es otra historia.

Venezuela me miro con sospecha, guardo el resto del café en el termo térmico y se sirvió el, tomo una taza y salió de la cocina con mi mirada de compañía, me halle solo en este cuarto de la casa, lo vi caminando hacia la habitación, de nuevo.

Me dio curiosidad así que lo seguí a la habitación.

**- ¿Qué hace?** – Pregunte, ya asomado a la puerta-

**-ah…arreglo mi ropa**- me contesta sin verme- **No traje mucha…** agrego…¿en serio? ¿Qué es mucha para ti? -

Me senté en la cama y me tome el café mientras el clasificaba su ropa, la metía en una cesta, en su momento se levantó y se fue a la lavadora, me llamas, no sabes cómo se usa mi lavadora, así que tengo que explicarte, y luego la secadora, ¿no tienes secadora en casa?, no me digas que la tiendes al sol… En fin…

**- ¿tienes plancha?** – Me preguntas-

**-Si… ¿vas a plancharla? …¿me panchas la mía? **

**-Si me pagas si** – Y sonríes con picardía, con burla, yo sonrió divertido-

**-Nah… ¿en serio?** -

**-Hablo enserio…págame… - **

**-Y si te doy un beso…** -

Silencio, el me mira con una picardía que me aturde, lo piensa. Niega con la cabeza.

**-Naaah...Págame...** –responde.-

Reí. Creo que mis besos valen más que una planchada, o lo pienso así, o él no se vende fácilmente, siempre haciéndose el fuerte.

Él se ríe…y se va de mi presencia dejando la secadora andar, seguro se va a buscar la plancha, Sus orejas están rojas, y yo sonrió complacido

｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ **°°°°DAMISTA°°°** ｡◕‿◕｡｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕

Pasan los días, y estar todo el día en casa, me hastía, así que salimos, el no quiso salir en carro o en un autobús, no sé por qué, pero, me dijo que quería que caminar, y bueno, no me negué, me dice que Bogotá ha cambiado, yo lo negué, lo veo todo igualito~

Hay muchas luces, mucha gente, y me pregunte que te podía dar para regalo de navidad, no he pensado en eso, me tomo de improviso, no esperaba regalar ni que me regalaran, me pregunto si tú lo pensaste, te veo concentrado en una tienda de relojes, veías por el vidrio con tus ojos claros.

**- ¿te gusta? **

**-No**-dijiste secamente, adiós posible regalo-

**- ¿ninguno?** – Y a tu lado veo, los relojes se ven…hermosos ¿Por qué no le gustan? –

**-Nah…-** Dijiste- **¿a ti?**

-**Bueno, el negro… ¿ve?** -y mi dedo apunta, mi cuerpo se acerca a tuyo y solo para asegurarme que lo ves, acerque la cabeza con la tuya- **ese… se ve bien...**

Asientes y tus ojos se agrandan un poco, analizando dicho objeto.

**- ¿te gusta ese?** - Me pregunta-

-**Pues sí, me gusta-** Venezuela hace un gesto pensativo. Nos alejamos de la tienda y seguimos caminando, hay mucha gente, no me alejo de el en ningún momento, luego de todo nos sentamos en una plaza, la caminata lo dejo exhausto.

Nos sentamos y miramos todo pasar hasta no sé cuánto.

**- ¿siempre hay tanta gente?** – Me pregunta-

**-Bueno, en estas fechas si…-** Contesto- **y por allá? – **

-**Casi todos se van de viajes a algún lugar, otros las pasan en sus casa con su familia… **-Me explicas- **Bueno, mis estados me visitan en estas fechas.. **

**- ¿si? …**

**-Si…pero, este año no, Les dije que estaría afuera... **

**- ¿les dijiste que estarías conmigo? – **

**-Pues si… aunque no les dije contigo, dije que viajaría afuera… - **

Ah…Bueno, eres discreto con eso de las salidas, o solo conmigo…No quiero liderar con Táchira y su carácter.

El silencio se instala y es asfixiante, pareces que te estas durmiendo porque te recuestas de mí, tu cabello está muy cerca de mi nariz y no me detengo a aspirar, me encantas como hueles, es delicioso, todo tu lo eres.

Como me gustaría abrazarte en ese momento, tan cerca de mí, no se queda en deseos, lo hago, rodeo su contado con mi brazo y a él no parece molestarle este gesto lo cual me alegra, tampoco me molesta en lo más mínimo que algunas personas nos miran con algo de extrañeza.

Se hace tarde y para mi mala suerte, no podía quedar allí hasta tan tarde, más que hace frio más que Julián no se movía para nada, y esto era porque se había quedado dormido.

Subí mi mano por su cintura hasta su hombro. Y lo despierto, es adorable, miren nada mas como bosteza como se rasca los ojos, como se incorpora.

Cuando volvimos él fue directo a la cama, se quitó la ropa como si estuviera en una película porno, no, no veo porno…Pero, el solo verlo me hizo sentir que dormiría desnudo… tenía unos pantaloncillos, eso que usan los futbolistas, se tiro en la cama…

Se tiro en la cama.

Yo me limite a mirarlo como respira, a quitarme la ropa y cambiarme… Busque un espacio en esta, porque el muchacho se acostó en todo el medio, pronto me dio espacio, compartimos cobertor, siento su piel fría rozarme.

**-Estas caliente...** – me dice…no me lo espere, pensé que estabas dormido

**- ¿no estabas dormido? –**

**-Si…** - abrió los ojos hacia mí- **tengo frio… -** Se movió hacia mi…Sonrió, yo he tenido frio mucho tiempo, pero ahora estas aquí…así que no hay nada que me perturbe.

｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ **°°°°DAMISTA°°°** ｡◕‿◕｡｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕

Han pasado los días, y recordé lo que había estado haciendo, las luces, todo este tiempo las ignore porque son un dolor de…

En fin, No sé dónde está Vene ahora, supongo que sigue en el cuarto, pero, yo estoy aquí, en el mueble, con mis peores enemigos por doquier, la maraña volvió a mis dedos en un vano intento de poder arreglarla, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado que no he logrado arreglar un carajo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, la puerta de la habitación y Venezuela aparece frente a mí. Estoy con los dedos metidos en una jungla de cables, el me saluda, yo sonrió a medias.

Se acerca, se sienta, bosteza, sus ojos miran mis dedos y se abren analíticos, mueve las cejas, yo intento por todos los medios discretos de no atorar un dedo en uno de esos cablecitos que me tienen hasta las bol-

**- ¿te ayudo?** – Me pregunta, ¡Carajo si!- -

**-Si, por favor- **

Y allí van sus dedos con los míos, puedo decir muchas cosas, pero, solo diré que me gusta tu color de piel, se mueven y estiran.

**- ¿Qué tan larga es? – **

**-Es muy larga. –**

El emitió un hmmmm…Y comenzó la faena de desenredar este …enredo, jala, estira, presiona, y poco a poco se ve más pequeña, mas inofensiva, mas manejable, pronto puedo ver pedazos de cable por aquí, y por allá, por el suelo, por tus brazos, me pregunto si estas pendiente de donde los colocas, donde descansan, ¿te diste cuenta que estamos llenos de cables, y que no eran uno si no dos, dos en uno, estamos en una jungla de luces.

Nos levantamos y desconozco el por qué, pero los cables caen al piso, seguro te diste cuenta, bueno, falta poco, antes faltaba más.

**-Alli…-**Dije al ver que colgaba el final o el comienzo, era algún extremo, O lo que sea que fuese no tenía ningún otro cable que lo conectara. Así que si es el final.

Levante la mirada, y me di cuenta solo en ese instante, en esos minutitos, en esos escasos minutos tu rostro estaba justo frente del mío, no sé cómo llegaste tan cerca, No me importo averiguarlo, de hecho no me molesto en lo más mínimo que casi sentía tu respiración.

Sus parpados se mueven con tus ojos, no son largas, pero están bien, tu cabello negro, negrísimo, bloquea tu frente y parte de tu cara, eso no me deja verte como quiero-

**-Jálalo pa´ve-** Parpadeo ¿tu cabello o que cosa? , me pregunte en mis adentro aun distraído cuando señalabas a el cable…oh..ya.

Muevo mis dedos hacia aquella extremidad que según yo, o el, terminaría por desenredar todo esto.

Lo jale, y el tropezó, uno de los cables se tensó y presiono mi espalda, Me detengo, el sujeta mi antebrazo izquierdo con fuerza, teme caerse, por inercia yo sujeto su antebrazo.

**-¿estás bien? –**

**-Si… - **

Desconcierto en tu rostro con tus cejas negras arqueadas, jalo un poco más, un cable presiona mi espalda hacia ti y tu por su puesto pronuncias una exclamación de sorpresa, casi pierdes el equilibrio con los cables en el piso, los cables se tensan, y casi estrangulo mis dedos con la presión que ejerzo en el final del mismo, te sujeto, antes de que esto pase a mayores, nada se desenredó a final de cuentas, solo me acerque a socorrerte.

Estoy tan cerca de tu rostro que es difícil respirar sin parecer nervioso, porque aunque sé que somos muy unidos, incluso en tu enojos e indiferencias, -esto me pone más nervioso, porque no sé lo que piensas- estar tan cerca, rodear su cintura, sostener tu brazo, con un ahora suave agarre, Abres los ojos, de seguro esperabas el golpe del piso.

Tus ojos claros se juntan con los míos, sueltas un suspiro caliente, que choca contra mi mentón, suelto el cable, pero no me moví de esa posición.

**- ¿Te lastimaste?** – Pregunte, bajito porque estábamos muy cerca, la tensión….-

**-No…-** Él está bien, yo estoy bien, sonrió, él sonríe a medias, se arregla, pero no aparto mis manos de el**- por suerte me sostuviste..**

Sostenerte, eso suena muy…bonito… ¿lindo? , inconscientemente, mi agarre en tu cintura se vuelve un poco más ajustado, no me molesta estar así, mi pulgar icaria tu piel con suavidad y lentitud. Intento perpetuar el momento, pronto el silencio se instala, o no tan silencioso, puedo escuchar tu respiración, Bogotá palpita fuertemente en mi pecho.

No sé si pensarlo en este momento, pero, no recuerdo la última vez que te tuve así de cerca…a ..No, no me recuerdo, mis labios dejaron escapar un suspiro encantador.

**-Te extrañe**- No, no recuerdo tampoco haberle dicho esto, aunque tenía un significado mucho más profundo que el extrañar humano, era más, un sentimiento mucho más profundo que si preguntan no sé cómo explicar. –

No escucho nada más después de eso, siempre el silencio de buen amigo ¿eh?

**-Si...Yo también te extrañe –**

Eso me hizo cerrar los ojos en una grata sonrisa, mis mejillas se sonrojan, muestro mis dientes poco a poco, me reconforte en esas palabras, endulzando mi corazón que se volvió enorme.

Junto nuestros pechos, en un abrazo, no tan entusiasmado, es más suave, me llena de bienestar, es como si por un momento estuviera bien con todo el mundo, su cabello frota mi rostro y me embriago con su aroma, el lleva sus manos por debajo de mis brazos y me toma la espalda, me pregunto que cara estoy haciendo ahora, seguro la cara de un idiota enamorado, ¿y el? ¿qué cara estará haciendo?, estará feliz? .

Por supuesto que sí, si fuera por el contrario, entonces, ¿Cómo le llamo a que no deja de apretarme? ¿o de acariciarme la espalda con su dedos?, ¿o frotar su cabello junto al mío, como un conejo o una mascota? Ojo…No es que lo compare con un conejo o una mascota, pero, el ver hacer ese gesto es adorable.

El es adorable, Dios, de verdad estoy tan. Enamorado…

Me siento tan bien, que olvide lo que estaba haciendo, me quedaría asi…por mucho tiempo, pero se mueve entre mis brazos y me separo de el –aunque no quiera- lo veo abrir lo parpados, me miran sonrió ahora con los labios sellados, él está rojo, rojo. Y sus orejas...

Acerco que dedos a tu cabello, que se deslizan entre los mismos, no haces ni dices nada, -lo cual agradezco- solo te dejas hacer.

**-Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace unas semanas**- Susurre con un leve temor en el pecho, los nervios me quiere someter ahora, pues dentro de este marco de perfección sentía miedo. Baje la palma por un costado de su cabeza y me acerque a él, solo mi rostro, su azul me aturde.

El no se movió por ningún motivo, lo cual me alentó a acercarme más, nuestras narices se rozan por centímetros tan cerca, me causa un leve estremecimiento, el cierra los ojos yo lo imito.

Juntos mis labios con los de él, son suaves, algo cálidos, blandos, me gusta esta sensación, los siento temblar ligeramente, se calman un poco cuando presiono un poco con los míos, lo estoy besando, no es la primera vez, pero, cada vez es mucho mejor.

Sus labios se mueven, los míos también en un ritmo suave, que me es muy bueno.

Me separo

Lento abro los ojos solo para ver su rostro, esta sonrosado, me relamo los labios, memorizo cada sensación, el abre los ojos y me mira.

**-Eso es lo que quería hacer…-** Susurre más calmado. Más relajado…no menos alegre .

El sonrió sutilmente, se tomó la cabeza y resoplo sin saber que decir, ¿está sorprendido? , ha …no importa, mírenlo, está buscando que decir…

No deje que se mortificara, no quiero que se llene de angustia, volví a abrazarlo, fue casi tan suave como la primera vez, deje que el silencio hablara, era demasiado perfecto como para que Venezuela se auto castigara con algo bueno que decir .Así como estamos, puedo ver sus orejas algo rojas.

No importa nada ya.

Me gusta asi…

* * *

**Bueno. Informacion: Seguiré el Diploma roto, el capitulo es largo, asi que espero que me tengan paciencia, tambien por la situacion del pais no he podido escribir mucho. **

**_Agradecimientos_**_** especiales a Tati Torres. **_

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿propuestas? .**


End file.
